


This is not a love triangle

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [9]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Kala Jaoule, 66th victor, has two lovers, the Capitol goes nuts over this.





	This is not a love triangle

**Author's Note:**

> A short break from "final effort" I'll be back tho.

The peacekeeper leaves her to speak with her loved ones for an hour. 

Her parents cry and say they will always remember her. Sure, they don't believe she can win but to be fair, it's been 20 years since Chaff Mitchell. 

Then the door opens again and two boys quickly run inside, holding hands.

They look strange in comparison: Raze was thin and lighter skinned with damp sand colored hair and fierce eyes, and Anthony was dark like her, and was tall ans sturdy built, but his eyes were the softest she ever knew. 

If she believed in soul mates, she believed that she had two, and that they had two as well. 

"You have to win! You have to!" Raze threw himself into her and she could feel his tears on her dress. Anthony then pulled them both into a hug. "We love you, okay? And if you win we promise to respect that. And you _will win. I know you can" _

"I'm gonna miss you two so much. Promise me you'll have eachother okay? Keep eachother safe because they will come for you" 

"We promise" said Raze and gave her a long, heartfelt kiss. Anthony then did the same, his kiss was softer yet more emotional. "We love you" 

"And I love you two" 

* * *

She sat with Caesar on the throne, he complimented her dress and speed in the arena. But it was clear the capitol was a bit disappointed: sure, they didn't want the awful cannibal to win, but the victor they had in mind was Latisha from district two, Titus stabbed her just before the rocks came, and Kala gave her a mercy kill.

"Kala, I have to ask, is there really a special someone out there?" He asked her the same question the interview before the arena. She answered no. "Well, what makes you think that?" 

"In the final eight interview, we met your mother, your father, and two nice young boys who seemed very enthusiastic and were pleading with our audience to root for you. Roll the clip!" 

The clip showed both of them sitting together. "Who are you to Kala?" asked a capitol crew member off camera. "We're her childhood friends. Really close in fact" says Raze. "We just want to introduce the Kala we know to you! And what a girl she is!" Says Anthony. 

They continue to talk about their "friendship" and cut eachother off while telling funny stories that ached in her heart. Each of them finished with an 'I love you' that made her miss home more then ever. 

"So tell us. We know there are two boys who you are friends with. Tell us, which one is the one for you?" 

She could hear various screams from the audience to pick their favorite. But she could never: it was always the two of them or nothing at all

* * *

Kala returned home. The reuntion was a tight group hug. The cameras will pry on her if she shows favoritism by hugging one first and they understand her. 

They exchange kisses and stolen nights at their houses, hers is always bugged. She watches the news and photos of her exiting Raze's or Anthony's house suggest they were picked. And the capitol is thirsty for the drama. Quinn, their escort, tells Kala that friendships and relationships were ruined because they didn't agree on whoever Kala should pick. It was a full on war. Quinn herself was "team Raze" because "Anthony is a sweet boy but you obviously don't love him as more then a friend do you?" 

By the time the victory tour rolled around, Seeder told Kala she should end the madness. 

"I love them both, they love eachother. There's no way I could possibly pick one of them. No way" 

Seeder sighed: "I'm not saying you should pick one, but at least tell them about the true nature of your relationship!"

Kala knew she wasn't an interesting victor because of her games, it's Anthony and Raze who made her famous like this. If she ends the war, maybe people will forget her as soon as the 67th games will have it's victor. 

"You're right. They are hungry for the drama, If I just end it, they will forget" 

* * *

When the victory ball in the capitol comes, people are approching her and babling about genes and sexual tension and how she should stop toying with the boys and just pick. 

Caeser invites her to sit next to him and the crowd's go silent. 

"So, Kala. For the past six months we saw you going back and forth. We made theories, hearts were broken, friendships was doomed. PLEASE. Tell us, who is your one true love?" 

From the audience, a woman shouted. "It's Raze! The way she looks at him is obviously love! You can cut The sexual tension with a knife!" she was received with various shouts of agreement until a different man shut her up: "NO! Did you see how Anthony was talking about her in the interview?! How they look eyes perfectly! And their children would be just beautiful!" 

Kala was tired of this. "Did the thought I love them both equally ever stuck your mind?" she asked. The crowd didn't respond. "I do. I simply can't choose one, each of them is a half in my heart, equal halves. And they feel the same way towards eachother. Please, don't make this into a war. We're all lovers and that's perfectly fine, is it?" 

Many whispers and murmurs sounded from the crowd. They weren't sure. 

And then Caeser, bless him, said: "of course it is! And the cutness overloads, am I right?"

The crowds cheer in agreement. 

* * *

_this was a mistake. _she thought. 

Now both Anthony and Raze were dragged into the capitol world. They got money and gifts from supporters, and moved in with Kala on the gamemakers order. (that she was happy about)

But they shot many phone interviews and films during the past 6 months, the Capitol was too much in favor of this relationship and it made Kala feel horrible.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this" she says quietly. The three of them are in bed, she's in the middle but Anthony holds Raze's hand as well. "Don't be sorry, we're able to help our families with this, we get to see you all the time, it's okay!" says Raze. 

"It's not, the whole past year was a mess for you. You were entertainment for rich people to live on!" 

"But the whole thing was about our love for you! And for eachother! We didn't have to do anything. Just be ourselves and love you! And we do that all the time" Anthony continues. 

"And we'd like to do that till we die" 

"You're- okay with this?"

"Of course" both of them reply. 

She was so thankful to have these two beautiful men by her side. 

Some people convinced you have one soulmate and that's that.

Kala has two

* * *


End file.
